


恋爱苦手

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *都暻秀x边伯贤 无具体性行为描写*牛郎B2017.10.23
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 2





	恋爱苦手

都暻秀的脸颊火辣辣的，暴脾气女友尖叫着用才做好的精致指甲在他白嫩的脸颊上划出好几道红痕，再怎么好脾气被这样无理取闹也要动怒，都暻秀捉住一天闹八百次分手的女友甩了自己一巴掌还有意图再来一巴掌的手，轻轻叹了口气缓缓道，“既然如此就分开吧。”  
都暻秀帅气多金脑袋灵光性格还好，可偏偏恋爱苦手，兴许就是哪里都无可挑剔，被他惯坏了的对象们就都学会了鸡蛋里挑骨头，说他不经常主动制造惊喜啦、说他不够霸道不够在乎人家啦、说他不把女朋友当小宝宝小公主哄啦…要是都暻秀能脾气差点儿素质低点儿能骂出操你妈，可能就不会碰上这么多奇葩。  
都暻秀谈恋爱讲究公平崇尚互相尊重，虽然不介意自己多包容一些可不代表允许对方蹬鼻子上脸成天耍威风、或者过分恃宠而骄心安理得当米虫，可他这样就又有怪他大男子主义的，总之都暻秀恋爱苦手的最大原因可能还是他恋爱运真的很差，老天为他敞开四面八方走出哪扇都是康庄大道的大门，偏偏给他关上了看星空的天窗。  
又失恋的都暻秀这次头回跑到酒吧去买醉，有那么些故意麻痹自己而非要做些以前不会做事情的意思，可惜他克己二十来年没真正见识过酒吧也被失恋打击得颇有些神情恍惚，以至于坐到吧台边灌了自己好一会儿才被调酒师掐着兰花指gay里gay气一句“我们头牌请您的”拉回现实，意识到自己是进了个牛郎店，还是给男人服务的那种。  
嘴里不知名号的酒苦到让人有些味觉暂失，不远处抱在一起接吻的两个男人又太过忘我，都暻秀捏着酒杯僵硬着表情觉得有些魔幻，自己究竟在做什么啊？  
“过一会儿就甜了。”边伯贤在这个时候坐到了都暻秀身边，他大概就是那个请客的头牌。都暻秀一时没反应过来他这句话的意思只是教养使然地先点头道了谢，然后才察觉到舌头上真有丝丝缕缕的甜味冒出来。  
“苦尽甘来。先生这么好看的脸露出愁苦的表情太浪费了。”  
都暻秀怔怔地望着边伯贤不知是否因为太敬业而自然到要他快酸了鼻子的温和微笑，心想这个人一定很擅长谈恋爱。  
也不知道牛郎能不能有自己的恋人，不过既然是在这种店工作，这个头牌估计是喜欢男人的吧？大概也只会那些骗男人钱的伎俩。放松了一些精神的都暻秀酒劲猛然上头，一下子醉倒过去之前最后一个念头不知怎的就成了惋惜边伯贤的漂亮长相。  
第二天在陌生人家醒来的都暻秀难免第一反应就是摸向床铺另一侧，他洁身自好二十几年可不能一时酒后乱性，自己失了身事小要突然为素不相识的谁负责可有够郁闷。所幸米色被窝里只有都暻秀一个人，身上原本的衣服也都穿得好好的就是被睡得皱成咸菜。都暻秀暗暗感恩完好心人不嫌弃他一身酒味也没强行替他换睡衣，还没来得及从被窝里坐起身，昨晚那个与他搭话的牛郎就开了房门。  
“醒了？会做早饭吗？去吧。”  
都暻秀就这么稀里糊涂点着头下床给勉强只能算萍水相逢的边伯贤煎了鸡蛋，还顺手下了点好不容易从冰箱旮旯里找到的面条。都暻秀有些尴尬地问边伯贤有没有多余的洗漱工具，得到肯定答案后正打算冲进洗手间收拾一下自己时，吸着面条口齿不清的边伯贤很贴心地安慰道，“慢点来不急，如果还想洗个澡就洗。我见过的邋遢男人海了去了，你是最帅的。”  
这温柔语气说出的豪迈话语内涵得让处男立马红了耳朵，都暻秀嗯了一声终归还是没好意思在别人家里洗澡，洗漱完就逃似的匆匆向边伯贤告辞回了自己家。乱了方寸的窘迫行为让都暻秀忘了拿自己的钱包，至于为什么都暻秀的钱包会在边伯贤手里后者是这样解释的：“我只请你喝了一杯，之前你自己点的那些总得自己结账吧？”  
有理有据，很好感边伯贤与自己泾渭分明这一相同之处的都暻秀也就忘了继续质问他为什么摸出自己钱包付完钱就把钱包扣到了手里，想来是故意藕断丝连。都暻秀不意外地在自己手机通讯录里看到“收留我一夜的人”这个备注时就了然于胸，那个狡黠的头牌甚至没留下自己的名字，就是非要都暻秀主动去联系上他讨自己的钱包也讨他的姓名。  
边伯贤这个人啊，该是真的很擅长恋爱的吧？  
会和边伯贤这样的牛郎做朋友也实属意料之外又情理之中，都暻秀没有嫖边伯贤的念头，却也不吝啬花点小钱特意指名他给他开几瓶酒，半是欣赏他的为人半是想偷师些恋爱技巧。边伯贤本来就是人精，做这一行又最会察言观色，都暻秀的小心思自然是瞒不过的，边伯贤倒也直白，皱着脸可怜巴巴诉苦道，“你学不到什么的，我走到今天全靠天生丽质。你看都没人愿意点我出台。”  
憋住了多少有些冒犯意味的“你难道很想被点出台吗”，都暻秀想想也对，虽然有的是人愿意给边伯贤点香槟塔保他头牌位置，可到底不如点出台直接给他钱赚得多，边伯贤行情不好要抱怨也正常。说起来边伯贤虽然没提过缘由可会做牛郎大概也是为了钱的无奈之举，人生在世各有苦衷，边伯贤也不偷不抢堂堂正正的，都暻秀觉得没必要去嘲讽人家的生存方式。  
只是边伯贤在都暻秀难过的时候送了一杯苦尽甘来，可他自己看似快意的身不由己日子又什么时候才是个头呢？  
自打给边伯贤免费修好淹了厨房的水管顺便替他家交了水费而莫名其妙得到他家门钥匙，都暻秀对边伯贤的照顾便一发不可收拾，首先遭殃的是边伯贤冰箱里的碳酸饮料、收纳箱里成堆的垃圾食物和那大半箱进口泡面，然后是边伯贤执意修仙到凌晨养成的海外作息。边伯贤也很是随遇而安，对于都暻秀鸠占鹊巢强行扫荡自己家、对自己原本不健康的生活模式进行毁灭性打击又重建的行为并没有提出异议，还挺乖巧地每天坐等投喂甜甜地赞美都暻秀盘靓条顺会来事儿。边伯贤本来是想帮都暻秀买菜的，但由于砍价拣食材的水平着实只能添乱而被都暻秀婉言谢绝。  
都暻秀确实是有意识到自己越来越不妙，他在边伯贤身上花了太多的时间与心思，边伯贤散漫温和的脾气让他比对待任何一个前任都要强势地去侵入对方的生活。都暻秀有时候会送边伯贤去上夜班，看着被自己养得更加肤白貌美的男人去讨好其他男人，也不懂自己心里逐渐蔓延开来的酸涩究竟算什么。  
边伯贤的身价自然是高的，可点他出台一次居然一点也不贵，都暻秀从他嘴里听到那个开玩笑似的数字不由得一愣，原本试探的心思在边伯贤轻笑着的那句“看吧，即使这么便宜也没有人会点我”之下迅速变质成了实实在在的强烈想法，都暻秀发现虽然自己不喜欢男人，可对方如果是边伯贤的话好像就没问题。  
最便宜的一瓶酒就能把边伯贤从店里带出去，都暻秀握着他的手有些发抖，没有去他的家反倒把人带回了自己的房子。真的脱了衣服面面相觑的时候都暻秀觉得自己躲不过去了，无论是接下来要发生的情事还是自己对边伯贤动了心的事实。  
紧接着都暻秀就知道了没有人点边伯贤出台的理由，可能不是主要原因但一定是重要因素——边伯贤技巧差得令人发指。  
磕到都暻秀性器上好几次的牙和被进入后笨拙迎合却反倒夹疼了他也弄痛了自己的动作让都暻秀的初夜体验糟糕得有些不像话。伶牙俐齿的边伯贤甚至连接吻也不太熟练，他和都暻秀像是把对方舌头当成糖果互相争抢的两个熊孩子，打架般一吻完气喘吁吁的，生生吻没了些情欲。都暻秀有些哭笑不得，哄着有点委屈的边伯贤连声说着没关系，抱牢他缓缓地挺腰在他胯间抽送，跟着本能占有他。边伯贤被都暻秀摸得很快就射了出来，都暻秀也只是含住他的耳垂无声地安慰。  
都暻秀没能被头牌伺候，反倒服侍起这个不小心早早就射完精而一脸不开心的人。可能这样做爱苦手的牛郎确实不会太受欢迎也没机会赚大钱吧，都暻秀无奈地给边伯贤清理干净身体把他包进自己的被子里，沉默了会儿伸出手拍了拍，像是在骗小孩子快点睡觉。  
“你这样…没有吃过亏吗？”犹豫了半天还是没忍住问出口，都暻秀想自己好歹买了边伯贤一夜，应该是有关心一下的权利的。  
“有啊，被不满意的客人打过，也被误会成不情愿被骂不知好歹赖账过，不过也好，反正现在没人点我。”  
“我不是人啊？”都暻秀扒了扒被子去看藏在里面的边伯贤眼睛，只当自己看到两颗璀璨的星。  
“那你还愿意点我吗？我真的不懂什么恋爱技巧，除了能给你操以外什么都不能给你，可是我也不知道怎么才能取悦你。”被子里的边伯贤瓮声瓮气的，明明做着拉皮条的事却一点都不让人膈应只想把他抱起来亲一亲。  
“我不是也不会谈恋爱嘛，再说你什么时候见我向你要东西了？”都暻秀又觉得好笑，边伯贤怎么说也比自己年纪大，怎么总像只呜嘤呜嘤要人心软的小狗。边伯贤不做声了，都暻秀心头涌起点冲动，凑过去亲他脸颊对他道，“只要你答应我一件事，我就愿意一直点你。”  
“什么？”  
“和我在一起的时候只要做边伯贤不要做店里的头牌。你不用勉强自己用对待客人的态度来对我，我喜欢你随心所欲的样子。”  
“因为你喜欢我吗？”  
都暻秀的话被瞬间摘取出关键词，他语塞半晌只好投降般承认道，“因为我喜欢你。”  
边伯贤推开被子笑嘻嘻环住都暻秀的脖子，咬着他的耳朵边吹气边夸他“你这不是挺会谈恋爱的嘛。”  
这小浪蹄子别的本事没有瞎撩倒挺上手，都暻秀回赠了一句跟你学出师了就当机立断掀掉他身上的被子又按着他干了两次。  
技术烂没关系，多做几次习惯了就行。  
刚破处就大开荤戒的都暻秀趁着双方默认你情我愿的良好氛围，事后迅速内心规划好二人世界的美好未来，边伯贤扶着腰蜷缩在床边随时要滚落下去都不肯再近都暻秀的身，听到他说要给自己赎身虎躯一震。  
“我会陪你找工作的，相信以你的智商再就业不难。”  
都暻秀态度很诚恳但负责的方向有些偏离边伯贤的预计，边伯贤惊慌得产生错觉仿佛两人已经结婚二十年各自安好就是晴天，连忙用哑了的嗓子费力发声道，“你不包养我吗？我是头牌诶？”  
“不是说了跟我在一起的时候只有边伯贤没有头牌嘛。”  
妈的，这算不算被设计了。  
“我现在反悔来得及吗？反正我也没答应你什么事。”  
“你扪心自问肯后悔吗？乖，马上辞职，如果有合同纠纷不够的钱我帮你给。”  
“……你全款买下我都不行？”  
“边伯贤，你二十五了，是个有能力有尊严的成年人。”  
“OK,都暻秀。”边伯贤怒极反笑，“告诉你那个店就是我的，我从我自己手里辞职是不是有点脑残？”  
边伯贤倒不是介意钱不钱的事，只是怨都暻秀这种时候还有些不太合时宜地不解风情，虽然是给予够了尊重可也怪让人心塞的。早知道就洗脑都暻秀要放任对象作对象闹，对象上天也要宠着爱着给买包包，边伯贤愤愤不平地腹诽都暻秀太执着于原则是王八蛋，可转念一想要是自己真搞这么个撒泼作逼路数估计就抓不住他的少男心了，只得泄了气似的垮下生气的表情和都暻秀眼神对峙。  
“那你是头牌、没人点名、还有出台价也是骗我的？”  
“兼职一下给店里赚外快有什么不好？这不给你独家优惠嘛，一般人再有钱可都买不起。”爽快地承认了自己欲擒故纵的小把戏，边伯贤算算都暻秀来不及发火，立马笑得春光灿烂露出小虎牙，“不过真的当过牛郎也被欺负过，你要不要心疼我一下？”  
有些事到底不是经历过就会变得熟练，一如边伯贤的做爱技巧、一如都暻秀的恋爱本领。要说比起心疼，都暻秀还是更加敬佩边伯贤的坚强与始终不被蒙尘的心；比起得知被骗的无语，还是更庆幸值得被优待的边伯贤已经苦尽甘来。都暻秀也明白了自己命里注定就要踩进边伯贤特意为自己编织的小陷阱里，命里注定要把所有的疼惜全部给他不让他再受分毫委屈，于是本来就不打算发什么脾气的都暻秀伸出胳膊把边伯贤搂到怀里，认真地沉声又表白了一次。  
—我喜欢你，我们在一起吧，伯贤。  
—好啊。  
恋爱苦手的都暻秀这次大概关于爱情的好运终于来了，对方叫边伯贤，是个恋爱上手却又有一点点笨拙得可爱的人。

FIN.


End file.
